The drilling industry has recognized the desirability of having a position determining system that can be used to guide a drilling head to a predestined target location. There is a continuing need for a position determining system that can provide accurate position information on the path of a borehole and/or the location of a drilling head at any given time as the drill pipe advances. Ideally, the position determining system would be small enough to fit into a drill pipe so as to present minimal restriction to the flow of drilling or returning fluids and accuracy should be as high as possible.
Several systems have been devised to provide such position information. Traditional guidance and hole survey tools such as inclinometers, accelerometers, gyroscopes and magnetometers have been used. One problem facing all of these systems is that they tend to be too large to allow for a “measurement while drilling” for small diameter holes. In a “measurement while drilling” system, it is desirable to incorporate a position locator device in the drill pipe, typically near the drilling head, so that measurements may be made without extracting the tool from the hole. The inclusion of such instrumentation within a drill pipe considerably restricts the flow of fluids. With such systems, the drill pipe diameter and the diameter of the hole must often be greater than 4 inches to accommodate the position measuring instrumentation, while still allowing sufficient interior space to provide minimum restriction to fluid flow. Systems based on inclinometers, accelerometers, gyroscopes, and/or magnetometers are also incapable of providing a high degree of accuracy because they are all influenced by signal drift, vibrations, or magnetic or gravitational anomalies. Errors on the order of 1% or greater are often noted.
Some shallow depth position location systems are based on tracking sounds or electromagnetic radiation emitted by a sonde near the drilling head. In addition to being depth limited, such systems are also deficient in that they require a worker to carry a receiver and walk the surface over the drilling head to detect the emissions and track the drilling head location. Such systems cannot be used where there is no worker access to the surface over the drilling head or the ground is not sufficiently transparent to the emissions.
A system and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,628 (“the '628 patent”) to Hill, III, et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference, was designed to provide a highly accurate position determining system small enough to fit within drill pipes of diameters substantially smaller than 4 inches and configured to allow for smooth passage of fluids. This system and method is termed “POLO,” referring to POsition LOcation technology. The system disclosed in the '628 patent successively and periodically determines the radius of curvature and azimuth of the curve of a portion of a drill pipe from axial strain measurements made on the outer surface of the drill pipe as it passes through a borehole or other passageway. Using successively acquired radius of curvature and azimuth information, the '628 patent system constructs on a segment-by-segment basis, circular arc data representing the path of the borehole and which also represents, at each measurement point, the location of the measuring strain gauge sensors. If the sensors are positioned near the drilling head, the location of the drilling head can be obtained.
The '628 patent system and method has application for directional drilling and can be used with various types of drilling apparatus, for example, rotary drilling, water jet drilling, down hole motor drilling, and pneumatic drilling. The system is useful in directional drilling such as well drilling, reservoir stimulation, gas or fluid storage, routing of original piping and wiring, infrastructure renewal, replacement of existing pipe and wiring, instrumentation placement, core drilling, cone penetrometer insertion, storage tank monitoring, pipe jacking, tunnel boring and in other related fields.
The '628 patent also provides a method for compensating for rotation of the measuring tube during a drilling operation by determining, at each measurement position, information concerning the net amount of rotation relative to a global reference, if any, of the measuring tube as it passes through the passageway and using the rotation information with the strain measurement to determine the azimuth associated with a measured local radius of curvature relative to the global reference.
While the '628 patent provides great advantages, there are some aspects of the system and method that could be improved.